Love For Sale
by minlin
Summary: Everyone has needs.  Even Graverobber, and he's willing to pay just like everybody else.


I don't own Repo! And I'm making no money off of this.

This is set about two weeks from the end of the film.

Love For Sale

by Minlin

It was the third Tuesday of the month and Graverobber was heading across town for his standing appointment. Every third Tuesday, from 2:30 to 4, he went to a small flat at the other end of town and she'd be there waiting for him.

For an hour and a half every month he could spend time with someone he neither pitied or held in contempt. For an hour and a half he felt that someone cared for him, cared about him. That he mattered for more than the high he could provide. Frankly the fact that he had to pay for the experience didn't bother him all that much.

About twenty minutes later he was crossing the street to her building, he glanced at the chronometer on his wrist-communicator. He was right on time. Walking quickly into the building he climbed three flights of stairs and then was pressing the buzzer outside her door. The door cracked open, and when she saw who it was, opened completely.

"Robbie!"

When he'd first started his visits, she'd told him she couldn't very well call him Graverobber. She'd decided on Robbie as a compromise.

He grinned, "Hello Auntie Dee."

The woman in the doorway hugged him, then expertly bustled him inside.

"Let me take your coat dear, and we'll go into the kitchen. I just put the kettle on, we should have tea in a few minutes."

Graverobber surrendered his coat and headed for the cozy , pale green kitchen. Sure enough, the kettle was just starting to whistle. The blue mug that was 'his' was waiting on the table, along with Dee's cup and the milk and sugar. He was just reaching for the teakettle when his 'aunt' came in. She made shooing motions with her hands.

"Ah, you sit down Robbie. I'll tend to that."

He chuckled, and did as he was told. He watched her as she prepared the tea and wondered, as he often did, what his customers would think to know that rather than zydrate, surgery or sex his addiction was this. This 53 year old woman with a face unmarked by surgery, who actually let the gray in her hair show, who had the comfortable, slightly sagging body of a woman 'of a certain age'. They'd never understand that he found her beautiful.

"Now," she said as she settled into her chair, picking up her cup of Darjeeling," How have you been, dear? Tell me all your news."

"Well I imagine you heard about the Opera?'"

At her nod of assent, he began to tell her many of the details of the situation that weren't known to the public. He told her about Shilo Wallace. How he'd first met her in the graveyard, how he'd somehow become her guide to the 'real' world. He told of her father's double-life as a repo-man, and how Rotti Largo had blackmailed him into it, and then threatened to tell Shilo to keep Nathan on a leash. How Rotti had named Shilo his heir to both try to make her betray her father and 'repay' his children. Told how the 'tragic opera' that so many had thought was just theater was true.

"Poor girl," said Dee, shaking her head, "she must be so lost. A good thing you're looking out for her."

Graverobber looked startled for a moment then smirked, "Oh come now auntie, you know better."

"Yes, yes, you only look after yourself. So you continually tell me. I'm not saying you intend to marry the girl..."

"I don't intend to marry anyone, certainly not a naïve overly sheltered child!"

He sounded like she was suggesting a horrifying fate worse than death.

Dee hid a smirk behind her teacup, "or adopt her," she continued.

"However that doesn't mean you haven't befriended the girl. If it makes you feel better, tell yourself that you're only doing it to have an 'in' with GeneCo and protect your own skin.."

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. He had a sneaking suspicion however, that his aunt was correct and he had, in spite of himself, come to take an interest Shilo. Next thing you know he'd be rescuing kittens from trees and adopting stray puppies.

"Actually, she showed some sense there. She's letting the Largo's, Amber specifically, continue on as the public face of GeneCo. She kept only a small percentage of the company, enough that she won't have many financial worries. She also made them throw in free medical care for herself and any future family. Her father left her the house free and clear, so the kid's actually sitting quite pretty."

The more he thought about it, the more benefits he could see to continuing his relationship with the girl. And if it helped calm his previously silent conscience that he wasn't deserting her, well nobody outside this room had to know. As always talking things over with Aunt Dee helped to see them clearly.

A timer dinged and Dee got up.

"That means the ginger bread is ready," she announced,"I made it earlier, it should be just cool enough."

"Gingerbread?"

His aunt would often have some small treat to enjoy with their tea. Toast with a bit of jam , or a couple of store-bought cookies. Something fresh baked was much rarer.

"It's from a mix, I got several boxes as payment..." she hesitated.

"From a friend."

He appreciated her tact, but it was mostly unnecessary. He knew he wasn't her only client.

"Yes dear, from a friend. And since I'm not going to eat it all myself, who better to share it with?"

He certainly wasn't going to say no, he had a weakness for treats truth to tell, from a mix or not.

"I'll give you some to take when you go," she told him, as she cut him a generous piece.

"I'll offer some to Shilo," he said.

Dee looked up in surprise.

"I'll tell her how my dear auntie baked it for me, and when she heard about my poor, little orphan friend who's all alone in the world insisted I bring her some as well. You never know, you might need an in with GeneCo someday yourself, access to medical care is nothing to take lightly."

"By all means," she said laughing, "I'll even give you some tea to take her if you like. I have an extra box of chamomile which is supposed to be soothing. She could probably use it."

For the next few minutes the only sounds were the eating of gingerbread and drinking of tea.

"Well what else have you been up to lately?" she asked as she refilled both their cups.

He grinned in his usual devilish manner and proceeded to fill her in his 'adventures'. Though some of interactions with clients were slightly censored. There were some details one didn't share with a maiden aunt.

As he wound up she chuckled indulgently and shook her head, "Oh Robbie, ever the rogue, that's you. I do hope you're being somewhat careful though sweetie, I worry for you."

And there it was. Part of the reason, a large part, this was a monthly appointment. How many people ever claimed to worry for him?. If he got shot in a graveyard some night, who would care? His customers would only care where their next fix was coming from. Even if Deidre Bishop only cared because he paid her to, she still cared. She'd notice if he fell off the face of the earth, and that was well worth the credits it cost him.

"Don't worry Aunt Dee I've got nine lives just like a cat."

"You may have started out that way, but how many do you have left?"

"Three or four at least!"

She shook her head and sighed, but smiled as well.

"Let me wrap up the rest of the gingerbread, and I'll get the tea for your young friend."

She got up and began putting things away and getting foil to wrap the gingerbread. He got his coat from the hook and began getting ready to leave. About ten minutes later she handed him a plastic bag.

"Here you are Robbie,"and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.

She then reached over and got her own coat from the coat rack as well.

"I need to go out dear," she stated, picking up her purse, "so I'll walk with you for a way."

As they walked down the street he asked, "Busy evening planned?"

Inside the apartment he wouldn't have asked, but outside of it was a different story.

"I have a niece job from 5 to 6, Mr. Bannerman at the senior home. Then I'm an aunt again from 7-9 at a school play for a eleven year old girl whose parents aren't able to make it."

"An evening at the theater!"

Dee laughed, "Have you ever seen a bunch of kids that age on stage? Half of them will forget their lines, most of the others will be inaudible and one will have an attack of the giggles whenever he's supposed to speak."

"Well I'll wish you pleasant evening anyway."

"Thank you, and same to you sweetie. Take care, I'll see you next time."

She waved, then turned at the corner and walked briskly on her way.

Graverobber calmly made his way back to his usual part of town. As always he felt much more relaxed after his appointment. He smiled in satisfaction, he'd gotten his fix, he'd be fine for a while now.

end


End file.
